when the pain resolves
by otakuchic
Summary: Ami and Amu are selling themselves because of their abusive parents,but what happens when a job goes wrong and they end up in the street almost DEAD. luckily a kind stranger and his buddy find them. will these people help our damsels! amuto-kuami


Otakuchic: HEY GUYSSS 8D I have made a new story cause like, I have A LOT of ideas for new stories so I'll just take a little break from the other one but I'm not gonna give up the other one I'm not THAT mean! anyway in this everyone is a adult , but if you want the detailed ages , then just ask in reviews lol :P also I'm trying for something really serous. So please give me ideas :D I'll continue if I feel like it also :P

Ikuto: oh wow. SEROUS? YOU? *Ikuto laughs* I don't think so! I bet its gonna suck! X3

Amu: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BLUNT ALL THE TIME! D:

Ikuto:*smirks* oh my little strawberry, we both know that those words really mean I love you.

Otakuchic: guys! Wait! We have to do the story first D:fool around later! FOR NOW GET DAT HANKY PANKY OUT OF MAH CLASSROOM!

Amu&Ikuto: "HANKY PANKY OUT OF MAH CLASS ROOM?"

Otakuchic: I do not own Shugo Chara , I only own this piece of fan fiction writing and ALL of my OOC's dialog. I'm not afraid of my OOC it doesn't matter C:

~ WHEN THE PAIN RESOLVES~

"GO OUT THERE! NOW YOU LITTLE PIECES OF-"

Amu's father was cut off from swearing at his daughters when his wife said," they are NOT worth your words honey."

Amu's dad snarled and took a few dirty looks to his daughters.

To tell the truth, they were hardly even his daughters at all.

Yes, they were his hookers.

"Dad I'm sorry I'm sorry we'll go I promise I'll go! Please just don't hit us!", Amu begged.

Besides them being his hookers, they were also their dad's punching bag.

"GO! NOW YOU LITTLE SLUTS!" "AND DON"T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!". Amu's dad struck Amu across the face. In return Amu screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. In fact she did that every time her abusive and wicked father touched her.

So Amu and her younger sister ran out the door , to the cold in their tiny shorts and sexy shirts. crying from everything in their lives , but before Ami got out the door her father grabbed her by the collar and kissed her.

"make me some money!", he said in a harsh whisper. The pushed her out the door with her sister and slammed it loudly and also very rudely.

I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you this:

He also used his two children for his sexual desires. I'm forgetting so much today , so I guess I'll just tell you all you need to know.

Amu's mother was a drug addict , buying her drugs with some of the money that Amu and Ami earned. She sold drugs too, when she could.

Their father was a drug addict too. As you also know he was a pimp, a terrible parent (like his wife) and a child molester , every since Amu was little , also in Ami's past , he had molested them both.

**.A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

Amu and Ami were at a club filled with drunks , famous people , and hookers , like them selves. They had to get some consumers or they would be beat and violated again. So they looked for dudes , still rubbing the bruises on their arms and legs from their father and past customers. They just wanted to get the night over.

They started flirting with guys at random. Both girls were very good at this ( like duh , it's their job.) and were determined to get some guys.

Soon some guys started flirting back. Kissing , pinching , rubbing , and the good old pat downs.

They picked out guys and headed out of the club. The guys names were Tadase and Nagi. Even though the girls were thinking the blonde was gay and the blue headed guy was a transvestite , they thought they were good enough.

When they got to a random love hotel , they started going at it , each girls getting their own rooms and own guys ( don't really want to write a 4 way lemon in the first chap -_-)

Ami with Nagi and Amu with Tadase. (even though I dislike Tadase I have to put this in cause its important. Yay Amuto)

After everyone was done , they went into Tadase's and Amu's room to get the girls paid. The guys were both drunk , but Nagi paid up.

Tadase on the other hand was a problem.

He pushed Amu and Ami up against the wall.

"I'm not done yet!" he said in a harsh tone.

Nagi came to his protective senses and pushed Tadase off the two girls

"STOP DUDE!", Nagi yelled. "we are done remember! Just pay your girl and lets get out of here!".

Of course being the stupid gay looking drunk punk that Tadase was , he pushed Nagi out the door and locked it.

Nagi yelled and banged on the door , yelling for his stupid friend to let him in and that this wasn't funny anymore.

Soon someone came to Nagi and had him leave to hotel for making to much noise.

Amu and Ami were in the room with Tadase getting raped.

After the brutal attack he beat the girls into a bloody pulp. As they yelled and screamed they were dragged into the hall way then into a ally by a laughing and drunk and also mad that the girls put up so much of a fight , Tadase .

" that will teach you *hic* ", Tadase slurred bluntly as he walked away.

Leaving the girls for dead.

_Otakuchic: ok guys _:D that's it!

Ikuto: D: I WASN'T EVEN IN THE CHAPTER!

Amu: AT LEAST YOU WERNT SEXUALLY ABUSED , PIMPED OUT , AND HAD TO DO IT WITH TADASE!

Ikuto&Amu: WHATS WRONG WITH YOU T-TAN!

Otakuchic on the back of tadagay with a whip : WEEEEEEEE :D THIS IS FUNNNNNNN GO GO GO FASTER!

Ikuto&Amu: O.O… wtf girl.

Otakuchic: I have always dreamed of this! :D WEEEEE :D

Bye Be fans and friends. Also I'll start putting my friends in the A/N things XD! *rides of into the sunset riding Tadase 's back , still whipping him* NO ONE TOUCHES MAH FRIENDS TADA-TAN! LEARN BOY LEARN!

(also I don't want any flames coming my way because of how I treat Tadase in mah fic's dialog . Its my fan fiction story and I can do what I want! I'm not afraid of you guys , who like Tadase. That won't hardly be anyone cause nobody really likes him that much but still.

If you want to treat tada-tan good in YOUR fic's dialog then go ahead I'm not stopping you. I really want you guys to know that something bad is going to happen to tada-tan , to be ready for the worst J. I just don't want ANY FLAMES on how I treat tada-tan. You can flame on other stuff in the story but not that. Like really no flames cause I'm new to fan fiction and stuff, OK?)


End file.
